theconversionbureaufandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
1981: Warnings P.O.D. _____________________________________________________________________________________ From early 1981 to the emergence event in 1984, there had been small but numerous anomalies discovered throughout the world. None of these anomalies were responsible for loss of human life except for one. What can only be described as a dome of energy manifested on the outskirts of Nasiriyah, Iraq. The anomaly had a diameter of two feet and four inches when observations were made by officials of the Iraqi government. The local government was alerted to the presence of the anomaly only after one person had been killed and two more injured. March-Early April, 1984 The anomalies around the world went from a dormant state to a slow expansion. These masses of energy moving maybe only just inches in a day. April 11, 1984 Any and all anomalies present suddenly cease their expansion. April 12, 1984: The Emergence Event _____________________________________________________________________________________ April 12, 1984 - 3:16 AM EST - 6:16 AM UTC-2 Without warning in one instant around the world, there was a flash. Several flashes. Equal or greater to that of the atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima. This flash did not inflict pain or blindness upon those to witness the event. These flashes of light lasted 10 seconds flat. The flashes only briefly interrupted any ongoing communications, and produced an electromagnetic pulse that stretched out anywhere from 100 feet to 25 miles depending on the size of the anomaly. The biggest EMP effect produced by one of these anomalies was in the middle of the Atlantic ocean with a range of 52 miles. In place of the flashes, the terrain had been heavily altered, or in some cases created out of thin air. April 12, 1984 - 3:21 AM EST - USA President Ronald Reagan is awakened by the Secret Service, he is rushed to an evacuation chopper on standby ready to take him to a bunker. The United States Armed Forces have been mobilized and are on high alert. Reagan is informed that the flashes could be indications of simultaneous nuclear strikes even though there are reports of flashes in the soviet bloc and there was no record of an ICBM launch on behalf of the United States or the Soviet Union. The National Guard for the States of Colorado and Nebraska were dispatched to secure the site of a flash east of Sterling, Colorado. April 12, 1984 - 3:21 AM EST - 10:21 AM GMT+3 - Moscow General Secretary of the Soviet Union, Konstantin Chernenko was alerted to the emergence event in a different way. The city of Krasnodar had vanished and in its place, vast mountainous terrain. He was quick to call up the white house to make confirm that whatever was going on was not the long feared nuclear exchange. Reagan confirmed that the “emergence event” was entirely unrelated to any kind of tensions between the US and the USSR. The Red Army was put on full alert and ordered to secure the former site of Krasnodar. April 13, 1984 - 3:21 AM EST - 3:21 PM GMT+8 - Beijing President Li Xiannian of the People’s Republic of China immediately sent the People’s Liberation Army to the incident zone in the Nei Mongol Province. Within half an hour, there were 100,000 troops stationed on the edge of the incident zone. April 12, 1984 - 3:46 AM EST - USA Just half an hour after the event, widespread panic and hysteria has taken hold of the country. Many of the states within proximity to the Colorado incident zone have had to deploy units of the National Guard to stop looters. Communications in some areas have ceased due to the EMP generated by the emergence event. Ronald Reagan is on a direct line with the soviet General Secretary in Moscow trying figure out what happened. April 12 , 1984 - 9:22 AM EST - USA The tsunamis generated by the emergence event in the Pacific and Atlantic reach the east and west coast of the United States. Flooding is severe. April 12, 1984: Immediate Aftermath _____________________________________________________________________________________ General Overview ''' Many parts of the world have been thrown into chaos and general mass hysteria following the emergence event. The EMP effect generated by the event has left quite a few areas temporarily without power. Civil unrest in the following days would gradually die down as the governments worked to restore order to urban areas and the areas surrounding incident zones. On top of the civil unrest, many are simply dead or homeless due to world ocean levels rising by 10 feet swallowing hundreds of miles of coastline . '''April 13, 1984 The day following emergence, the General Secretary of the United Nations called for a summit of all able nations to discuss the matter of the newly arrived landmasses. During the summit, it was decided that representatives from each respective security council member would greet, what inhabitants there may be on the main landmass in the Atlantic Ocean and that a United Nations Peacekeeper force would be sent to secure the other incident zones around the world, with the exception of the Sterling Incident Zone and other sites in the US. North America United States of America The United States of America was plagued with civil unrest in the aftermath of the emergence event, many people believed that the flashes and the EMP effect were the prelude to a soviet invasion. This however was obviously not the case. One instance of the emergence event took place in North East Colorado. The incident zone was 12 miles in diameter. The Colorado Army National Guard was sent to secure and investigate the area. Upon arrival many personnel noticed that the surrounding flora showed signs of advanced decomposition. Second to noticing the abnormality of the flora, a shifting, almost living blackspire jutted up from the very center of the site. The remnants of whatever animals remained in the incident zone were visibly ill. The National Guard personnel that entered the physical incident zone were gradually struck with fatigue, but showed no visible signs of the illness inflicted upon animals.The National Guard was quick to pull back to what they deemed a safe distance. This incident was not an isolated one in the United States either, two similar structures (at least in method of construction) were located in Montana and Arizona, with the other two zones, experiencing similar effects. Swaths of land in Florida are underwater. The San Francisco bay has acted as a gateway for the San Joaquin valley to fill up making Sacramento beachfront property, and the city of New Orleans along with ¼ of the state of Louisiana are now underwater. Millions are trapped in flooded areas. Government resources are working at their maximum capacity having to contain widespread violence and looting along with rescuing those trapped. Canada Newfoundland and Nova Scotia bore partial witness to the emergence event in the Atlantic Ocean. Small bands of rioters took to the streets in Ottawa anticipating war with the Soviet Union, not knowing the true nature of Emergence. Mexico Mexico’s response to the emergence event was very limited compared to any other country. The military is on alert in the event of a disaster. No Mexican citizen witnessed the emergence event. Central America Honduras The incident zone in Honduras was vaguely similar to that of the zone in Colorado. The flora and fauna did not however exhibit the same symptoms, at least not to the extreme degree. The Honduran Armed Forces could visibly tell where the incident zone began and ended. The spire in the center was substantially shorter and made of a different material. South America Bolivia The Bolivian incident zone was almost identical to the Honduras incident zone. The Armed Forces were slow to secure the area. An EMP effect was generated by the incident zone. Brazil The incident zones in the Amazon are at best described as nest. In Brazil, the nest are the first to make contact with humanity. Many nest are scattered throughout the Amazon causing some trouble for the Armed Forces who are trying to keep the existence of the nest a secret until the United Nations meeting with the main landmass. Multiple EMP effects were generated by the emergence of several nest. These nest however were for the most part in isolated parts of the country. Europe General Overview In general Europe faced no real incidents from the emergence event aside from civil unrest in urban centers. United Kingdom The United Kingdom was able to view the flash of emergence in its entirety just barely obscured by Ireland. Civil unrest was quick to take urban centers, where much like in the United States, the event was perceived to be a soviet attack. It took the metro police and a garrison of the armed forces one week to fully reinstate order in London. Union of Soviet Socialist Republics The USSR was subject to only two secondary emergence events or incidents. The first, in Krasnodar in that the city and the surrounding areas had completely vanished. In their place, vast mountainous terrain. The Red Army was greeted by the inhabitants upon entering the zone. The inhabitants of the Krasnodar Emergence Zone are best described as griffons, as a matter of fact, they are griffons. Africa South Africa Civil unrest in South Africa was quickly quelled by the British South African Police or BSAP. Much like around the rest of the world, rebels took the opportunity generated by the panic and would proceed to bomb government buildings in Pretoria and Capetown. West Africa West Africa bore witness to the emergence of Zebrica along with the tidal wave that followed from Equestria's own emergence. Many governments in West Africa are teetering on the edge of collapse immediately following emergence. Asia China China was hit hard by the tidal wave in the pacific. The government neglected to send PLA personnel to rescue those trapped by the flood. This would spark riots in many urban centers including Beijing itself. Japan Japan took the worst part of the tidal wave in the Pacific. Many coastal areas were flooded leaving millions dead. The government's evacuation plan had failed with such short notice of the tidal wave. Middle East The Arab Peninsula was hit hard by a tidal wave with a landmass having manifested no more than 500 miles from the coast of Oman. Iran and Pakistan were also hit hard as well. With the landmass so close, no government had a chance to issue a warning to their coastal provinces. Equestria Civil unrest or rather mass panic over took many urban centers with the sudden flash that overtook their horizon. What little army units the Equestrian Armed Forces had were deployed to many areas of the country to stop civil unrest, reinstate order, and ultimately assure the citizens their safety. Many Equestrians remained unaware that their country had been dropped on an entirely different world. A day after the flash, pegasi patrols were greeted by American F-15 Eagles over Luna Bay that quickly evaded the pegasi after being pursued by them. Two days later American, Soviet, and British vessels arrived off the coast of Vanhoover on the night of April 14. Signal flares were fired from the USS Georgia in an attempt to get the attention of the locals. This was successful in getting their attention. The army garrison in Vanhoover sent their very own flare off in response. Flares were launched in 20 second intervals with 15 minutes between each one on either side. This exchange lasted for three hours. At the break of dawn on April 15, first contact between Equestria and the rest of the world was made on the USS Lexington when a company of 100 earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi made their way to the carrier on sky chariots. The leader of this expedition was none other than the monarch of Equestria herself, Princess Celestia. Griffonstone (Krasnodar) The citizens of Griffonstone remained unaware of their predicament for a week. This would change with the soviet expedition into the mountainous terrain a week later. Zebrica Response to the great flash consisted of widespread riots that were quickly put down through military force. Zebrican Army Personnel were quick to seal their borders to any possible invaders. First contact between Zebrica and Man was hostile. The Zebrican navy gave only one warning to a British ship that had drifted too close to the island before firing on it. The British ship fell back in retreat. Second contact consisted of a Soviet MiG-29 being shot down shortly after accidentally entering Zebrican airspace. Lieutenant Mikhail Petrov of the Soviet Air Force was captured and released seven days later when the third and first peaceful contact was made by the Soviet Premier. Dream Valley (The Pacific) The island of Dream Valley at the time of the flash was sparsely populated and was according to the locals, a hotbed of paranormal activity. First contact was made by Chairman Li Xiannian of the People's Republic of China and General Secretary of the United Nations, Javier Cueller about a week after the flash. Changeling Hive (Sterling, Colorado) The hive was openly hostile to those that approached. Peaceful contact with the changelings was not made until a month after the flash. The hives in Choteau, Amadao, and Latin America were similarly hostile as well and many of these hives did not make peaceful contact for months after the flash. Draconistan (North China) The dragons' response to the flash was limited. Many fled the country and settled in other parts of China. The Chinese Army did not want to provoke such beast and left the dragons alone. First contact was made a day after the flash between the Emperor of Japan, Chairman of the PRC, and their very own Dragon Lord. The Dragon Lord agreed to leave humanity alone. 1985: The Divide Still Runs Deep _____________________________________________________________________________________ General Overview The year 1985 opened with many conflicts prior to emergence ongoing and many more brought on by the event. Most notably the USSR and USA's backing of rebels in Africa and the middle east with many governments in these areas destabilized by the disasters created by the emergence event. North America United States of America Ronald Reagan won the 1984 presidential election with 55% of the vote having used first contact as a focal point in his campaign leading up to the election on November 8. The United States Military following 1984 have played a large role in policing the country on the East and West coast where flooding is severe. Refugee camps have sprung up in neighboring landlocked states. Civil unrest is common on the coast with what some have deemed poor government response. Though tensions are high, the country is stable. The United States maintains an embassy in Canterlot, capital of Equestria. Canada The Canadian Army is steadily maintaining control in Quebec, Nova Scotia, Newfoundland, and British Columbia exclusively in that order. Canada has opened its borders to take small numbers of American refugees as a gesture of goodwill to the US for turning over what little pro-quebec terrorist reside in the US.